


be careful when you're messing with the message

by Mongo00



Series: holding on (to life) [11]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Anxiety, Depression, Gen, POV First Person, POV Tyler Joseph
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-14 22:00:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13599264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mongo00/pseuds/Mongo00
Summary: Please, be careful when you’re talking about mental health because you never know how your words may trigger or affect someone.Friend, please be careful when you’re messing with the message.





	be careful when you're messing with the message

Please, be careful when you’re talking about mental health, especially if you don’t know anything about it. 

Don’t use words or phrases lightly. Saying that you ‘want to die’ is not a joke, and in all honesty, is super offensive to those of us who battle suicidal thoughts.

Don’t talk about clinical depression like it’s plain depression, and please don’t claim that you’re depressed when you are still functioning normally. 

Don’t talk about panic attacks so lightly. Some of us experience panic attacks on a daily basis, and feel like we’re going to die every single time. Please don’t claim that you’re ‘having a panic attack’ when you can still think and function properly. 

Don’t talk about anxiety like it’s nothing. Some of us cannot stop over-worrying, overthinking, and over-analyzing every single fucking thing. Please don’t claim that you have ‘such bad anxiety’ when you are still able to fall asleep at night without worrying about every possible thing. Please don’t claim that you’re always anxious when you’re still able to live your life and get stuff done. 

Don’t talk about suicide to casually. Some of us are truly battling to stay alive, and you saying ‘kms’ or ‘kys’ is anything but funny. It’s not a joke, and it certainly isn’t ‘just kidding.’ You have no idea what kind of effect that has on suicidal people, and you really don’t want to know.

Mental health is a topic that should be discussed, but not lightly. Don’t make claims if you’re not informed, and definitely don’t make up stuff, or claim to be battling a disorder just to get attention. 

News flash, most of us with disorders don’t want to be singled out or noticed. 

Most importantly, if someone tells you about a disorder, don’t brush it off like nothing. Don’t claim to understand either. Simply show them that you’re there for them because that is what matters most. 

Please don’t dismiss anything personal that we tell you. We told you because we want your support and love.

Check up on people you know are fighting demons in their heads. 

Be there for them, but please don’t constantly suggest things. We’ve heard about yoga a thousand times. We know what’s best for ourselves, and by the time you suggest something, we’ve most likely tried it. 

Continuing on that, please don’t think that you know what’s the best for us. Don’t force us to do things or go places when we don’t want to, and don’t guilt trip us when that happens; we’re hard enough on ourselves.

Suggest hangouts and try to get us into the world, but don’t put up an annoying fight if we reject the offer. 

Please don’t be scared or over-concerned when we have an off day; it doesn’t mean that we’re relapsing or getting worse. 

Please, support us; be there for us when we need you. Celebrate the little achievements because they’re fucking hard to accomplish. 

Please, be careful when you’re talking about mental health because you never know how your words may trigger or affect someone.

Friend, please be careful when you’re messing with the message.


End file.
